


If the Jacket Fits

by woozdum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, MORE SHIT, Multi, cheolsoo and junhoon ft. platonic 2ji, its bc im projecting, josh is so melodramatic, this is just, this was supposed to be a jacket sharing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozdum/pseuds/woozdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungcheol wants to find his cinderella, jisoo wants to avoid confrontation, and jihoon just wants his jacket back (and maybe for his friends to hook up or date or something)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Jacket Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Hey Jihoonie, can I borrow your jacket? It’s really cold outside and I need coffee.”

It’s not that Jisoo doesn’t have a jacket. He does. It’s a very “trendy” jacket, as noted by one Yoon Jeonghan. However, Jisoo is not currently in possession of said jacket and has taken to asking his roommate for his instead.

After all, Jihoon can suffer a little considering he’s the reason Jisoo is stuck without a jacket in the first place. If Jihoon hadn’t begged him to go to Soonyoung’s party three weeks ago ( _it’ll literally only be like 30 people hyung),_ Jisoo might not have had five too many shots of whatever Jeonghan had given him ( _Shua, you need to loosen up! Here have another drink!)_. And, maybe, if Jisoo hadn’t had so much to drink, he wouldn’t have spilled his beer on an unsuspecting stranger. And, if Jisoo hadn’t spilled his drink, he wouldn’t have stumbled up the stairs, ready to slur out an apology. And, perhaps, if Jisoo hadn’t gone upstairs, he might never have found Seungcheol (aka Choi Seungcheol, aka the man of his dreams) taking off his shirt. And if Jisoo had never stumbled into Seungcheol taking off his shirt, he might not have marched right up to said man of his dreams and kissed him square on the mouth until he was sure the other was kissing back. And if Jisoo hadn’t kissed Seungcheol, he might not have pushed the other off of him, squeaking out an apology and hightailing out of the party, his purple coat left behind as a reminder of both his embarrassment and loss of dignity.

So, _clearly_ , this is all Jihoon’s fault. (And, also, probably, Jeonghan’s as well.)

“Hyung, you’re overreacting. It’s really not that big of a deal,” Jihoon pauses, smirking in Jisoo’s direction. “To be honest, Cheol hyung probably enjoyed it.”

Sure, Jihoon _would_ say that. Jihoon stopped pining over Junhui when the latter finally asked him out on a date, two months ago. Jihoon doesn’t have any pent up sexual frustration because he gets laid regularly. Jihoon didn’t drunkenly make out with his shirtless friend boy (read: crush). And, above all else, Jihoon’s jacket is still in his possession. 

He ignores the younger in favor of putting on his jacket. It’s a bit small for Jisoo, exposing a portion of his wrists and not fully zipping up all the way, but that’s why Jisoo has gloves and a hoodie on as well. Because Hong Jisoo is now prepared for anything. 

“You’ve been avoiding him for the better part of three weeks, hyung. He just wants to talk to you about it,” Jihoon grumbles.

“That’s great Jihoonie. And maybe one day, I will speak to him about it. But until then, I’m perfectly content using your jacket. If you have any problems with this arrangement, you can go and get my coat back from Seungcheol.” Jisoo probably shouldn’t be so snappy with someone who has keys to his house and knows the location of every potential weapon in the dark with their eyes blindfolded, but, considering his current position, he’s willing to take that risk.

“He’s holding it captive hyung. _”_

“Well, then I guess this is going to be a long winter for you, isn’t it Jihoonie?” If Jisoo dies, then at least he won’t have to face Seungcheol.

Jihoon pouts at him from where he’s lying on the sofa, “Hyung, I’m supposed to meet Jun later. If I get sick, we’ll both have to deal with Junnie’s nagging.”

The brat makes a good point. Jisoo glares at the window, willing the temperature to increase before deciding to brave the cold, just this once. He takes off the jacket, flinging it at Jihoon, and grabs his wallet. Instantly, he feels waves of regret wash through him when he opens the door, shivering the moment he steps outside. Cursing silently, his eyes widen when he recognizes a familiar mop of hair walking towards him. How could he not? He’s been dreaming of tangling his fingers into it for the past two years. 

And that’s the biggest issue. It’s that Jisoo has been practically in love with acquaintance (friend?), Choi Seungcheol since the moment they met. Unfortunately for Jisoo, he is not subtle when it comes to his feelings which is why the two of them only ever hang out in groups and why Jisoo hasn’t held an actual conversation with the boy despite all of their mutual friends.

But it’s fine, because Hong Jisoo is a changed man, transforming from bumbling mess to silent and swift master of camouflage.

_Okay Jisoo. You can do this. Avoid eye contact, avoid his line of vision. _Avoid eye contact, avoid his line of vision. _Avoid eye contact, avoid his li-___

“Jisoo!”

Fuck. 

Jisoo walks a little faster, ignoring Seungcheol’s calls behind him. He considers running, it’d only ten minutes to the next coffee shop, and, hopefully, he’d lose him on the way there. But he remembers that Seungcheol is annoyingly persistent and Jisoo doesn’t have stamina.

He feels a tug on his arm, effectively stopping him in his tracks, and the next thing he knows, he’s being pulled into a warm body. And, maybe, if it wasn’t below freezing outside, Jisoo would have struggled in the embrace (probably not though). Instead, he tugs lightly on the older’s jacket, trying to hold onto the warmth that the piece of clothing brings.

“Let’s talk, yeah?” Seungcheol moves to Jisoo’s side, looping an arm around his shoulder, holding him close and guiding him towards a cafe at the end of the street, 

Jisoo unconciously leans into Seuncheol’s side when the latter loosens his grip on him. He allows himself to be shuffled by the older boy, staring down at the ground in mortification. Once again, bumbling mess Hong Jisoo has returned. 

He stumbles into the establishment and follows Seungcheol to a booth table towards the back, where the smell of cheap air fresheners and barely clean bathrooms surrounds them. Jisoo wrinkles his nose, though the smell is a distraction from the anticipation that’s building up inside of him. 

He turns to watch Seungcheol as the latter orders coffee for the two of them. He considers running while the older is preoccupied, but Seungcheol knows where he lives, and he’s already back at the table, sitting across from Jisoo.

“So,” Seungcheol breaks the silence, the corners of his lips quirking upwards into a tiny smirk as he watches the other fidget in discomfort, “I was changing my shirt at Soonyoung’s party, because _some guy_  dropped their drink on me, and then this guy walks in and kisses the living shit out of me. And then, when I started getting into it, he ran away. And all I have to find him is a purple coat. Can you imagine that? My very own Cinderella story.” 

Jisoo’s eyebrow twitches as he avoids making eye contact with Seungcheol, instead focusing solely on the menu attached to the wall. “You don’t seem to be the princely type,” he murmurs, “Also, Cinderella doesn’t seem like she would particularly enjoy drinking.” He glances at Seungcheol from the selection of drinks he’s been rereading, surprised to find the latter staring at him.

It’s times like this when Jisoo is thankful that he’s had years of experience being both calm and composed in front of Seungcheol (recent escapades aside). Because, despite his palpitating heart, Hong Jisoo is the physical embodiment of cool. Hong Jisoo is ice.

“I don’t know,” Seungcheol muses, his eyes sparking with mischief, ”Cinderella seems to really enjoy his beer. Not to mention, why would he come to one of Soonyoung’s parties if he wasn’t looking to get fucked up?”

“Well, you know how the story goes. Her incredibly persuasive roommate convinced her that the ball would have a lot less people and her best friend kept giving her drinks to loosen up.” Jisoo grimaces. Fortunately, he is saved from having to answer any more of Seungcheol’s questions when an employee comes up to them with their drinks. He glances over at Seungcheol again, properly holding his gaze for the first time in weeks. He clears his throat. “How much do I owe you?”

“Consider it repayment.”

“For what?” Jisoo asks warily. He recognizes the look on Seungcheol’s face. It’s cocky and self-assured and Jisoo may or may not want to punch it off his face. 

Seungcheol grins teasingly, taking a sip of his coffee, ”For being my Cinderella.” 

Jisoo splutters. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Seungcheol looks at him, eyebrow raised as if to say _how stupid do you think I am?_ “How long have you liked me, then?” Seungcheol leans forward across the table, staring intently at Jisoo.

Jisoo can barely think, much less form sentences, as he tries to hold the older’s gaze. “I don’t see how interrogating me is going to help you find your Cinderella.”

“Did you check me out?” Seungcheol tries again.

“Why would I?” _Yes, you’re so beautiful, I hate you._

“Why’d you run?”

“I don’t have the stamina to run.”

“What if I told you that I’d like to do it again with you? Also other things. Like dating and hand holding and cuddling and shit. I’d do that with you too.”

“That’s really sweet but-”

“What if I told you I liked you too?” He cocks his head to the side, his gaze softening ever so slightly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Seungcheol.” Jisoo blushes, a telltale sign that he’s lying through his teeth. 

Seungcheol pouts, moving back, before he grins playfully. “I really wish it was you though. I mean, he kind of reminded me of you anyway. He had the same face, hair, body, _and_  eyes as you. It’s almost uncanny. Do you have a twin or something?”

Hong Jisoo is now lukewarm water, at best. 

Jisoo takes a sip of his coffee, willing the blush off of his face. “That is a real coincidence.” He nods, before getting out of the booth. “Thanks for the coffee, Cheol. I should be heading back home, though.”

“I’ll walk you back, then.” The teasing tone in his voice is unmistakable, as he follows the other out of the cafe.

Jisoo shivers as he steps outside, his warm coffee no longer acting as a barrier of protection from the cold. He feels something being draped across his shoulders. He looks out of the corner of his eye to see Seungcheol in just a sweatshirt, his tan coat around Jisoo instead. He intertwines their fingers, smiling softly when the younger stumbles over nothing. 

He clears his throat, “You know, I think that your Cinderella would really appreciate not sitting next to the bathrooms, the next time you go out with him.”

“Hong Jisoo, does this mean you’re admitting to being my Cinderella?” Seungcheol teases, nudging him gently as they reach Jisoo’s house.  Someone call the fucking doctor, he’s going to evaporate.

“Well you know what they say,” Jisoo retorts playfully, “If the jacket fits…” He trails off, turning towards the older boy, a thoughtful look on his face. “You know that Prince Charming gives Cinderella back her shoe, right? I think my Prince Charming should give me back my jacket too.”

Seungcheol taps his finger on his chin in mock consideration, “I like seeing you in mine though. Besides, I thought I wasn’t the princely type.” 

He grins before grabbing Jisoo by the waist and pulling him in for a kiss. “I think,” he bends down for another kiss, “that’s better repayment than any coffee.” He kisses Jisoo again, with a little more vigor, pulling the younger boy in closer to him.

Jisoo’s heart is beating just a little too fast, his arms wound around Seungcheol’s neck, his breathing uneven, and his expression dazed. “If you want to do more of that, Jihoonie shouldn’t be home for another hour or so.”

Seungcheol grins, “I don’t think Cinderella ever got horny after a few kiss.”

Jisoo rolls his eyes, unlocking his door, muttering, “I didn’t know that you were such an expert on the sexual drives of Disney princesses, asshole.” He cups Seungcheol’s face again, bringing their faces close, “This is bringing back a lot of memories.” 

“I think we should pick up where we left off.” Seungcheol backs him up against a wall, dropping his head to press kisses to his neck, listening to Jisoo moan as the younger boy tugs at his hair.

_“Fucking finally.”_

Jisoo makes a mental note to buy Jihoon a month’s supply coffee and ear plugs.


End file.
